


Warming Up

by warsfeil



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya helps Tamaki warm up after he spends too long in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

Tamaki was shivering. The heat of the shower's stream was like superheated needles against his skin, leaving a red trail up his back and down his chest.

"Ah-- _Kyouya_!" He was breathless as his back met the cold tile of the shower wall, and it racked his body with another shiver. Kyouya's hands were fire wherever they touched him; tracing up his sides and down the outside of his legs. Kyouya's tongue pressed against Tamaki's ear, teeth following soon after, and Tamaki dropped his head back against the wall with a shuddering gasp that racked his whole body.

"Are you still cold?" Tamaki didn't know how Kyouya could ask that, how he could sound so calm and smug and _unaffected_ , like Tamaki couldn't feel his cock pressing against his leg and couldn't hear the darkened tone in Kyouya's voice that only ever came out _here_ , like _this_ , with Tamaki pressed flush against him. 

"No," Tamaki said, but his voice was breathless and the word was quiet, so he arched slightly in Kyouya's hands and attempted it again: "No." It was stronger the second time, even if his voice caught as Kyouya dragged those fire-hot hands across Tamaki's nipple, flicking the nub between his fingers.

Kyouya laughed. It was a chuckle, really, quiet and soft and in Tamaki's ear, and hearing it made Tamaki clench up with the urge to tell Kyouya to _get on with it_. 

"You're still shivering."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, burrowing his fingers into the strands of dark, shower-wet hair and trying to lift himself to get more leverage, more contact, more-- more. Kyouya pressed his hands back against Tamaki's hips, back against the tile that was hardly even cold anymore.

"Of course I'm shivering, Kyou-- Kyouya--" Tamaki's voice cracked on the name. Kyouya pressed against him so suddenly that Tamaki nearly lost his footing on the slippery shower, fingers tightening in Kyouya's hair enough to drag out a quiet noise that was half-growl, half-moan from Kyouya. 

"Kyouya!" as Kyouya dragged him down, hands nearly bruising on his hips, and then they were both on the floor of the shower. Fastidious, obsessive, perfect Kyouya was on the floor of the shower with Tamaki on top of him, and if Tamaki hadn't been more preoccupied, he would have committed the sight to memory. 

The water of the shower was beating down hard on Tamaki's back, shielding Kyouya from the spray. Kyouya leaned up, but whatever he was about to do was a stuttered motion, stopped halfway in as Tamaki leaned down to meet him and licked a water trail away from the side of his mouth. 

"Kyouya," again, breathless and wanting as he burrowed his face into Kyouya's neck, dragging his teeth down to the collarbone. He arched his hips down, pressing against Kyouya's stomach, and then moved to rub back against him, and Kyouya's hands tightened their grip on Tamaki's hips.

This time, there was a quiet answer. "Tamaki," breathed from Kyouya's lips before he crushed them against Tamaki's, one hand curling around the back of Tamaki's neck to drag him closer. The other went down to cup the curve of Tamaki's ass, pulling him closer _there_ , too.

It was a little more effort than usual-- water instead of lubrication, the hard shower floor instead of the bed-- but they'd been doing this since _highschool_. A few seconds later and Tamaki was sinking back down onto Kyouya, shaking slightly as he adjusted. Kyouya moved until he was leaning back against the shower wall, looking Tamaki up and down and with his glasses off, his hair mussed and in his eyes and _oh_ , Tamaki appreciated this, appreciated the way Kyouya's hand was twitching to keep himself from moving, from jerking into Tamaki the way they both knew he wanted.

Then Tamaki _smiled_ , and the pause was broken. Kyouya jerked his hips up and Tamaki let his head fall back, hands on Kyouya's shoulders to steady himself. 

" _Ah_!" he said, and he let the quiet noises that happened with every thrust bubble up through his throat. Trying to clamp them down reminded him too much of being younger, of being in school and having to hide behind closed doors and muffle moans into pillow cases. It had the added bonus of driving Kyouya a little crazy, he knew, and sure enough, Kyouya was lifting up, moving forward, biting down hard on Tamaki's collarbone. 

The bonus of not being teenagers anymore was that they could both actually _enjoy_ this, let it drag out until they were driving each other absolutely crazy. Tamaki let out a moan, sharp and high and desperate even as Kyouya breathed out Tamaki's name, voice hitching. Tamaki wrapped his arms back around Kyouya in desperation, knees slipping everytime he moved against the tile that wasn't as cold anymore (or maybe he just wasn't noticing). 

"Kyouya, Kyouya, _Kyouya_ ," Tamaki said, voice barely above a whisper, one hand moving down to circle around himself, Kyouya proving to be better at keeping Tamaki upright, for the moment.

" _Tamaki_ ," Kyouya said, and then groaned, stiffening and letting his head fall back. Tamaki could feel it, hold onto it, hold onto _Kyouya_ , and he buried his mouth into Kyouya's head as he let his own orgasm hit. It was a desperate noise, and Kyouya's hand took over to stroke him through it, letting Tamaki fall down to Kyouya's chest in the aftermath.

For a long moment, the only thing either of them could feel was the tingling after shocks running up and down their body. Finally, Tamaki sat back up, the shower cascading water down between them to do its job and clean them off.

Kyouya smiled slightly, reaching up to drag his fingers across one of the marks he'd left. "You're shivering again."

"The water is cold," Tamaki said, and there was a hint of the petulant pout in his voice, even as his eyes were alight with mischief. 

"Hmm," Kyouya hummed, letting his hand fall as he slid Tamaki off of him, slid out of Tamaki, stood up and was the one to turn the water off. A robe for him and a robe for Tamaki, and as soon as Tamaki stepped back out into the bedroom, Kyouya's arms were around his waist again.

"Will you warm me up again, mon ami?" 

The kiss was his answer.


End file.
